


Fortnite Ninja on homeworld

by CPgal12



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Africa by Toto, BDSM, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Lactation Kink, Omega Fortnite Ninja, Omega Ninja, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPgal12/pseuds/CPgal12
Summary: Fortnite Ninja gets abducted during a fortnite live stream. By no other than Blue Diamonds ship. Only for Ninja to realize, they made him a Omega after a experiment, a slave to blue diamond. What will happen to fortnites beloved streamer Ninja? Will he escape homeworld? Or will be stuck as a Omega forever?





	1. The capture

"Alright Guys! Thanks for joining me in the stream!" Ninja said shutting off his computer, going to hit down, and go to bed. Who wouldn't want to go to bed after playing fortnite for 24 hours? Ninja got into his dragon ball z blanket and hugged his waifu body pillow of Callie from Splatoon. Ninja knew he couldn't play fortnite forever to make money, he needed to make it somehow to support his rent, he needed support. Ninja hugged his Callie pillow harder. His boner rubbed against the pillow. He sighed as he rubbed against his pillow harder, that was until he heard his front door open.  
"Fuck" Ninja muttered under his breath. Ninja was praying it wasn't a killer, or his mom, or anyone. Ninja got out of his dragon ball z blanket, and creaked open his bedroom door slowly. No one was in the hallway. He grabbed his baseball bat and slowly walked down the hallway.  
"WHO IS THERE?" Ninja shouted walking down the stairs, he saw not a him, but a her, a blue girl, with a darker shade of blue hair, she had the Patel pallete.  
"WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" He shouted. Loudly, hoping it would wake up his neighbors. The girl smiled, Ninja wish he could of saw her eyes, but he noticed a Pearl once her chest.  
"What are you?" He asked slowly getting closer with his bat. Not wishing to hit the girl.  
"Please come with me, Ninja" the girl said extending her hand. Ninja didn't hesitate to launch himself at the blue girl, but susprisingly her strength was strong. With one fellow swoop, Ninja was knocked out. The blue girl walked outside holding Ninja over her left shoulder.  
"My Diamond, I have brought Ninja."


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja slowly regained consciousness, slowly buy surely, all he knew was he was sweating.  
"Bloody hell happened last night, I could of sworn someone was in my kitchen..." He said going to itch his head, but fear struck him like four buses hitting him in a four way interese(x)ction.. He realized he couldn't move his hands, or his feet. That is when he finally took more effort to look around to his surroundings. He was in a blue lab, he then noticed he was naked, Some small wire was stuck up his 3 inch penis. amd nipples.  
"BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" Ninja shouted, only to hear loud foot steps from the large blue lab door. Ninja was not terrified, but he was horrified.  
"Please be dragons in fortnite, please be dragons in fortnite.. Please be Ali-A.." Ninja mumbled under his breath. The door flew open faster than the storm forming on fortnite. To reveal a blue girl, a tall one, Taller then all the NBA stars. Ninja was shook.   
"I see you have awaken Ninja.." The tall as lady said.  
Ninja was now twice as shook. Ninja was nervous, was she gonna kill him? Ninja was more afraid that if he did get killed, he wouldn't be able to play fortnite with Drake, would his subscribers know he was dead? Ninja was now triple the shook. Ninja had to man up, but she could crush Ninja within seconds. Ninja was lost in thought, he looked down at his body, he noticed it. He had a 3 inch raging boner.  
"LISTEN BLUE TUMBLR AESTHETIC WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU." He shouted. The blue giant looked at him and chuckled.  
"I am Blue Diamond, Infamous fortnite Ninja, we are heading to homeworld."  
Ninja was confused, he had no idea what in fortnite she was talking about. He had to convince her to take him back to Earth. He had to, or else his fans would think he died of ligma. Before Ninja could think, he felt the wire pump something into his dick hole, then his nipples. Ninja was so confused, but Ninja thought it felt nice, but he didn't want to show whatever the heck that blue giant was. he saw his man tits get bigger.  
"Ninja, you are being welcomed to our newest test on humans, you are going to be inhabiting breast milk, taken from Pinks Zoo, along with the ability to become pregnant, we chose you, since most people won't notice you being missing for a while, they will assumed you died of ligma." Blue diamond said staring at Ninjas naked body full of lust.  
"YOU INSANE, YOU BLUE DICK." Ninja shouted pulling on the restraints trying to get himself free.  
"Oh sweety, soon you will get the blue dick." Blue chuckled, Her pearl walked in.  
"My Diamond, we arrived on Homeworld."  
"Thank you Pearl, please leave us alone.." Blue said turning back to Ninja.  
"I have some fun to have."


	3. Sweet  Ninja tiddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Gets the succ

Ninja knew what would happen when the blue giant said fun. He couldn't loose his virginity! Ninja couldn't loose it! He would loose his status of a Fortnite streamer!   
"Please! I can't loose my virginity! I will loose my status on Earth!" Ninja shouted, hoping the blue titan would listen. The he felt something, He felt something massaging his balls. Ninja knew what was happening. He was gonna get the succ. Ninja let out a moan, a anime loli moan. Ninja was horrified, if his mother found out, he would his Xbox privileges. Blue diamond chuckled at Ninjas loli moan.  
"What a good human you are!" The blue diamond chuckled, still massaging his two balls like they were tiddies. Thats when Ninja looked down, he had big tiddies.  
"Wha-WHAT THE HELL!" Ninja moaned loudly, looking at his anime tiddies. Thats when the wires were removed from his nipples. The blue giant then latched her mouth on his left tit, and started sucking. Ninja felt something coming out of the nipple she was sucking. Ninja wish the binds binding him were not there. He felt the milk slipping out of his tits. She was still massaging his Balls. Ninja couldn't take it anymore. Something came out of his pee pee. It was white. Ninja gasped.  
"DID YOU PUT MILK IN MY PEEPEE?" Ninja shouted in horror. The blue giant chuckled in response.  
"That is cum, you were aroused!"  
Ninja couldn't believe it, he lost his status as a fortnite streamer, he can now produce milk from his tits, all because of a giant blue titan. Ninja was devastated.  
"Now, shouldn't we get going?" The blue giant said opennig the doors.  
"I can't I am NAKED!" Ninja shouted, knowing what line would come next.  
"That is the point Ninja"  
Ninja couldn't even process. He was gonna walk around, on a alien planet, naked, with all this white ooze dripping from his dick, and milk dripping from his tits, could this day get any worse? That is when it did.  
"Only reason I did this was to get rid of a disease I had, I transferred it into your tit." the Blue giant said unbinding Ninja.  
"It is called Ligma, a illness only gem get from sexual transmission, from sucking on a tit, humans get it some other way, but us gems can transfer it!"  
Ninja couldn't believe it, he now had Ligma.


End file.
